The Accident
by Gabsy422
Summary: On the day Chad realises his feelings for Sonny, something unexpected happens. First Multi-chapter, I suck at summaries :
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Hey Peeps! Did I really just say peeps? Oh God. :P Anyways I havent written in a while because I believed myself to not be very good at writings because of my failure of a one-shot for Pride and Prejudice :P I know a lot of people dont read these notes (Im one of those people) but It would be a great help if you read this! Please review for this one-shot it would be very nice and I would definitely go and read your stories and review if you review my story! Well, I shall depart with this PEACE OUT SUCKAS! (Ahhh gotta love Chad Dylan Cooper!)**

**CPOV**

_Sonny. Sonny. _Every day she was in my thoughts in my vision. What the hell was wrong with me?

When she enters a room my hearts starts to flutter. When she creases her brow in concentration I cant help but wonder what wonders she is thinking about up in that attic of her mind. I sound so corny; I cant believe that she actually made me, Chad Dylan Cooper, care.

Thats it I slammed my fist into my pillow, its hopeless. With a sense of determination I stood up and started adjust my clothing and my hair through the reflection of the many mirrors that I keep in my room. Can I get any better looking? I smirked to myself and popped my collar while I strode out of my dressing room, towards the girl that plagued my thoughts dressing room.

**5 Minutes Later.**

I cant believe this is happening. No, it cant be real, its just all a bad dream.

Fear took over my entire body and every thought of Sonny crumbled in a ball bleeding and broking made me freeze and become numb. I cant believe the paparazzi, can I?

I collapsed on the ground in front of the TV in the So Random Prop Room. I hugged my legs to my chest and started to involuntarily breathe raggedly. I could hear that horrid news ladys voice in my ear going over and over again.

_Hollywoods Good Girl, Sonny Munroe Caught In Car Collision. _My whole world felt like it was collapsing. I didnt pay any attention to the other Random's behind me who were all sharing individual emotions.

Grady was sniffing and his eyes were frantic. Nico was crestfallen and trying to comfort his best friend with his arm around his shoulder.

Tawni was a wreck. She was balling so badly that her face was mascara smeared and tears kept pouring out as if her face was Niagara Falls. They only one dealing with the nature of the situation with calmness, was that creepy 11 year old or something named Flora. Never can get her name right.

She was screeching into her cell phone trying to get more information upon the situation. Then when I heard the phone slam shut we all turned around to face her for information. She wasnt looking at us, she was staring at the ground intensely, and a tiny tear fell of her cheek.

My stupid mouth couldnt take any more suspense so I screamed at her and demanded to know what was wrong with my Sonshine. If looks could kill then the So Random team should join an assassination team.

"You jerk! Dont yell at me! Shes in the hospital in critical condition!" Spat Flora or Zora.

Then She started crying. "Then what the hell are we still here for lets go!" I screamed.

Everyone just nodded and we all ran towards my baby, or car. "Im taking my own car!" Tawni half-whisper half-screamed.

I just nodded, and plopped in my car along with the other three randoms. And we were off.

*** Cliffhanger! Hehe Im so mean! Please be gentle on my first multi-chapter, review with kindness! Sorry if its really bad ): Love Fanfiction!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Authors Note:**

**Let me first go out of the way and say this! Im so sorry I have not updated! School has been hectic and I have had a major writers block! Ive been brainstorming all day and have finally reached a worthy way to continue this story! Alright well enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

**C.P.O.V**

Boring wall. Boring Chair. Boring Coffee Table. How can I make my hatred of waiting rooms more clear?

Waiting Rooms help bad memories resurface, they can make you impatient, tired, scared, and nervous. Some of the emotions, I hate the most. Especially _Emergency _Room Waiting Rooms. These rooms hit the bill when it comes to anxiety and fear. The last time I was in a waiting room waiting to find out any news on how my father was.

My father, just like my beautiful Sonny, got into an awful car crash coming home from work. It was awful sitting in a waiting room, sitting on my older sisters lap while my mother was crying. I was only six and I can still remember it like it happened yesterday.

My thoughts are cut short with the arrival of the Surgeon who just operated on Sonny.

2 hours later:

I have never been more grateful to the advances we have today in Technology.

She was alive. She was safe. She was at my side asleep.

The surgery went fine, but in no way was she not harmed from the accident. When the doctor told me that she was waiting for a green light and some stupid guy trying to get to work on time drive over the freaking speed limit by over 20 freaking miles per hour and of course his car lost grip on the road due to the ice.

Once I heard those words from the doctors mouth I had to keep the thoughts of _Sonny wouldnt want you to do that _keep running through my mind so I wouldn't go walk into that jackasss hospital room and go give him a piece of my mind and maybe my fist. But no, I just fisted my hands until my knuckles were white and I had to grit my teeth before I blurted something out that I probably would regret.

"Chad" I heard a murmur at my side. It was my Sonshine. I felt all happiness I felt like a freakin rainbow. She was awake and looking at me. She looked exhausted.

"Sonshine, you should go back to sleep". I said to her reassuringly while gently smoothing away some hair from her forehead and being careful to not disturb the fresh stitches. My heart nearly skipped a beat when she leaned into my touch with a soft smile.

Sonny will forever amaze me. Even in her cast and stitches and bruises she still looked like a freakin angel. My angel. Thats when it hit me.

To see Sonny everyday was the one thing I looked forward to everyday of my life. Everyday at work, I couldnt go through the day without seeing her.

This may sound very corny, but damnit, I think I'm in love. No scratch that, I am in love, with Sonny Munroe.

I didnt care that she was a silly old random, I didnt care what my cast would think of her, all I know was that the only good opinion I needed from was from my Sonny.

I wanted her love, I wanted her concern, and I wanted her to kiss me and only me. I wanted her to be the one to hold my hand and to make me laugh, I even wouldn't mind if she made me cry.

To think that only a week ago I just thought of her as a silly random that I just happened to have a bit of crush on. Sonny was now my everything and I want her to want me and I want her to be with me and I want her to love me.

"Chad, can you please stay with me?" Sonny murmured silently. I looked at her with the softest expression that just screamed 'I love you'.

"Nothing and I mean nothing, could ever let me leave your side. Sonny I'll never leave you". I whispered to her.

She smiled and nodded and with all the strength she could, she kissed me on the cheek. The kiss made cheek burn and tingle, which resulted in a wonderful feeling.

"Scootch over, Sonshine" I said to her gently while she moved over so I could lie by her side upon the small yet comfortable, hospital bed. She smiled at me and rested her head slightly near my shoulder. While I carefully placed my arms around her carefully and also managed to tuck myself under the hospital blanket with her.

In a matter of seconds Sonny fell asleep by my side with a smile gently placed upon her angelic face. I looked at the girl who had captured my heart. I gently kissed her temple, and I whispered quietly into her ear, "I love you Sonny, always have, always will".

**{{{{{AN:}}}}}**

**Im so sorry! I cant believe I havent updated since October! Im so sorry! I like to thank all of my reviewers ****J**** you literally made me squeal up and down to myself, saying stupidly to myself It wasnt a failure, it wasnt a failure! Thank you so much! I like to thank all of the really cool dedicated people who (like me) really enjoy Sonny with a Chance and Channy even more! This story isnt exactly finished, I might write about Sonnys recovery, but Im not sure because I may not have time, but its still a possibility. Thank you everyone for being so kind to my first multi-chapter, it really does mean the world to me ****J**** Please review, and I love Fan fiction ****J**** PEAACCCEEE OUUTTT SUCKAZZZZ! **


End file.
